youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is the titular character and protagonist of Disney's 2002-07 animated television series Kim Possible. She debuted in the pilot opening episode in June 2001, then the actual series in June 2002, and starred in all the episodes of Season 1-4. Kim is a high school student and an undercover secret agent. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity. For the most part, her classmates are aware of her work, but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is the head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student. She is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano of Even Stevens fame. Voice Actors: #Christy Carlson Romano - English #Arisa Ogasawara - Japanese #Leyla Rangel - Spanish #Anna Carlsson - German #Noemie Orphelin - French #Yeong Seon Eun - Korean #Anna Gajewska - Polish #Sandra de Castro - Portuguese #Adi Kozlovsky - Hebrew Kim Possible played Daphne Blake in Ash Doo, Where Are You! Kim Possible played Ariel in The Little Mer-Possible, The Little Mer-Possible 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Possible (TV Series), and The Little Mer-Possible 3: Kim's Beginning Kim Possible played Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Kim Possible played Serena in Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) Kim Possible played Miss Kitty in A London Tale 2: Chip Goes West and Chip's London Tails Kim Possible played Jasmine in Ronladdin Kim Possible played Snow White in Kim White and the Seven Dogs Kim Possible played Joy in Inside Out (1701Movies Style) Kim Possible played Wimzie in Kim's House Kim Possible played Amy Rose in Ron X Kim Possible played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Kim Kim Possible played Brides in The Robot Boy's New Groove Kim Possible played Horton the Elephant in Kim Possible Hears a Princess Kim Possible played Gadget Hackwrench in Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Kim Possible played Kayley in Quest for Camelot (1701Movies Style) Kim Possible played Josie in Kim and the Pussycats Kim Possible played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (398Movies Human Style) Kim Possible played Shrek in Kim Possible (Shrek) Kim Possible played Brittany in Ron and the Boys (1983) Kim Possible played Bianca in The Rescuers (4000Movies Style) Kim Possible played Bloom in Winx Club (4000Movies Human Style) Kim Possible played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Candace Kim Possible played Dexter's Mom in Max's Laboratory (150Movies Style) Portrayals: *In Gadget Possible she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. *In Ariel Possible she is played by Ariel. *In Zoe Possible she is played by Zoe Drake. *In Becky Possible she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In Sawyer Possible she is played by Sawyer. *In Raye Possible she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. *In Amy Possible she is Played By Amy Anderson *In Kim Possible 399Movies she is played By ??? *In Kim Possible 400Movies She is Played By ??? *In Brittany Possible she is played by Brittany Miller. Gallery: Kim Possible in the TV Series.jpg|Kim Possible in the TV Series Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible in Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time Kim Possible in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Kim Possible in Lilo & Stitch Kim Possible in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Kim Possible in Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama Young Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible (Young) Kim Possible in Kim Possible What's the Switch.jpg|Kim Possible in Kim Possible: What's the Switch? Ash Doo.jpg KimPossible-Color-Step-11.jpg Kim Possible.jpg Kim.jpg Kim Possible in a Dress.jpg Kim Possible-1.jpg Kim Possible Crying.jpg|Kim Weeps Kim as Thumbelina.jpg|Kim Possible as Thumbelina Daphne Kim.png|Kim Possible as Daphne Blake The great ketchum detective part 3.jpg|Kim Possible as Olivia Flaversham Kim Serena.png|Kim Possible as Serena Ron's Friends-0.jpg Kim Possible Carrying Ron Stoppable.jpg Kim Possible Angry.jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Sailor-moon- kim possible as.jpg|Kim Possible as Serena/Sailor Moon Kim Possible Happy.jpg Kim Possible Happy-0.jpg Kim Possible in Love.jpg Kim Possible as Zoe.png|Kim Possible as Zoe Drake 90188d16b441c04c547897bfec5d4642.jpg Kim Possible Mugshot.png Kim Possible and Cheerleaders.jpg Kim possible as serena.jpg Kimberly possible kim as daphne blake.png Young Kim Possible-0.jpg Kim as Dexter mom.jpg IMG_8590.PNG|Kim Possible Kissing Tyler Klause IMG_8592.PNG|Kim Possible Thinking about me as Tyler Phantom Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Smart Characters Category:Kim Possible Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Childhood Friends Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Comedians Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Redheads Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Spies Category:2002 Introductions Category:Humans Category:Characters